


The Gala

by TheStoryVerse



Series: Hearts of Many [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: (we use VizMedia version of names), Blue Oak - Freeform, Dexholders, Everyone are friends, F/M, Fluff, Franticshipping - Freeform, I fully blame my sis for the Crystal/Silver ship, Misty/Brock (a little implied but you don't have to take it that way), Multi, Oldrivalshipping, SpecialJewelshipping, SpecialShipping - Freeform, There's no Lyra in Pokespe so Crystal ends up taking her place in the manga, female Green, soulsilvershipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8191210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStoryVerse/pseuds/TheStoryVerse
Summary: You are invited to a grand gala hosted by The Pokémon Leagues of the regions Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn in honor of recent region-wide achievements and as a reflection upon our fortune.
All of the Pokedex Holders and Gym Leaders from across the region are attending a special Gala intended to foster good relations and celebrate the regions.  Relationships spark and potentially begin, cuteness and antics (courtesy of Gold) ensue, and there's hints at something more dangerous going on elsewhere...





	1. Invitations

**Author's Note:**

> Co-written with my wonderful sister @fifelore (check out her tumblr she's AMAZING)  
> She wrote for Blue/Green, I wrote for Red/Yellow (in general), and we co-wrote the rest of the ships and scenes. All dance scenes were written by me
> 
> This could easily be a stand-alone fluff fic (so if you want to just read it as a one-and-done go ahead), but we've got plans ;)
> 
> For a fandom that hasn't had anything in milennia, we are here to satisfy your angst and fluff needs ;) WELCOME

You are invited  
to a grand gala hosted by The Pokémon Leagues  
of the regions Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn  
in honor of recent region-wide achievements and as a reflection upon our fortune.

“Hey Bluuueeee!”

“Yeah?”

Green ran up and hopped in the way of Blue’s path and he stopped walking, nonchalantly leaning back on his heels.

“You got one of these, didn’t you?” Green whipped a gala invitation out and waved it in front of Blue's face, a sly smirk on her lips. Blue raised an eyebrow and sighed.

“What about it?”

**********

Crystal felt her Pokégear buzz. She checked it, seeing Silver had sent her a message.

Silver: Can u come pick me up

Crys: What? Where are you? Aren't you at the gym right now?”

Silver: No im at the station and i need a ride 

Silver: btw its gold

Crys: Gold?! Why do you have Silver’s Pokégear?

Silver: u wouldnt have responded if i was using mine

Crys: Did he give it to you?

Silver: of course not. So, pickup? Plz

Crys: …

Crys: Fine.

Silver: thx fam 

Silver: hey silver got some kind of invite to a gala. U know wat thats about?

Crys: Why are you reading his messages?! There is such a thing as privacy you know.

Silver: he wont mind XD 

Crys: I’m pretty sure he will. And it’s a gala/dinner being held by the Pokémon Leagues of Johto, Kanto, and Hoenn. Didn’t you get an invite?

Silver: no 

Crys: It came in the mail. And a notification was sent through everyone’s Pokégears. Speaking of which, where have you been lately?

Silver: uhhhh out. Business. Secret stuff.

Crys: Uh huh. Okay. League stuff?

Silver: yea. Wanna go to the gala thing im gonna need a date

Crys: Not if you ask me like that I don’t. Be glad I’m leaving work to come get you.

Crys: And you can’t ask someone to an event you weren't invited to. 

Silver: … sheesh

Crys: And for crying out loud Gold, give Silver back his Pokégear!

**********

Red heard a knock at his door. When he opened it he saw Green leaning up against his doorframe. He smiled at her and she smiled in return.

“Can I come in?”

“Of course!” Red laughed, stepping aside as she sauntered in. “Would you like anything to eat? A sandwich or something?

“Sure.” Green sat up on Red’s kitchen countertop and crossed her legs. As Red prepped her a sandwich, she noticed the pile of mail beside her on the counter. On the top was an invite- the same she had received. Hiding a smirk, she cheerfully asked,

“Oh! You were invited to the gala too! Are you taking anyone with you?” Red looked up at her as he put the two pieces of bread together.

“Erm… I don’t know. Is it that kind of event, do you think?” He scratched behind his head sheepishly as a smile lighted upon Green’s lips.

“Oh, of course it is! It’s just that kind of event, Red!”

“Were you interested in going with someone then, Green?”

“Oh, no! I’m a solo act, you know! But there are a few other nice young ladies in the area who would simply L-O-V-E to make your company.” She slid off the countertop, taking her sandwich from Red’s confused hand. She looked him in the eye for a solid few seconds, a serious expression on her face.

“So get at it!” She chirped, smile back as she whirled around, long hair spinning out behind her, and made her way out of his home. “Toodle-loo!”

**********

Silver felt his Pokégear buzz, and pulled it from his pocket. When he saw who was calling him, he answered.

“Crys? What’s up?”

“Silver? Oh thank goodness it's you.”

“Yes it’s me. I presume you asked because Gold stole my Pokégear.” On the other end, he could hear Crystal chuckle lightly. “Why thank goodness? Was he bugging you?” Silver asked suddenly, with real concern in his voice. Her voice replied back through the line,

“Nah. He just wanted me to pick him up from the metro station. Did you get invited to the gala thing?”

“Yeah, why?”

“I don’t think Gold did.”

“He didn’t. He was ranting to me about it while he tried to reverse pickpocket my Pokégear.”

“Ah. Odd. He tried to ask me to go with him over text but... you know… you can’t ask a girl out over text like she’s some last resort.”

“At least I’ll be there to keep you company.” Silver said hesitantly. _Did that count as asking her out?_ He nervously wondered.

“Yeah! It’ll be fun. I have to go, I just called to make sure Gold got your stuff back to you.”

“Bye Crys.” Crystal hung up and Silver stared at his Pokégear with a lingering smile as the call faded from the screen.

**********

Red frowned at the invite on his counter. He wasn’t really used to dating or events like this, but, he sighed, Green was probably right. It was likely that most people would have dates, but he had no idea what to do. Suddenly an idea came to him.

****

“Yellow, Hi!”

“R-Red! You surprised me! What brings you to Viridian?” She smiled, a slight blush on her cheeks from her crush’s sudden appearance. Chuchu gleefully ran to Red’s Pika who had been walking beside him down the lane by the Viridian forest. The two quickly went off a ways to nuzzle and play while their trainers talked.

“Nothing much, just thinking.” Red said as he watched the two pikachu happily playing together. “So”, he turned with a grin to face her, “did you get one of those fancy invitations too?”

“Yeah!” Yellow laughed lightly, then looked nervously down. “It’s not really my scene you know? I’ve never been to anything like this before and I’m not sure exactly what I’m supposed to do for it.” She looked up at him, slight distress in her eyes.

“I know what you mean.” Red scratched his head sheepishly, suddenly nervous, though not entirely sure why. “We’re sort of in the same boat here,” he smiled, “so why don’t we go together?”

“W-What?” Yellow stammered. “I-I mean of course! Sure!” She smiled broadly, cheeks now fervently red, but somewhat relieved to see Red looking a little nervous as well.

“Really? Great! I’ll see you that evening then.” Red said, a bright smile filling his face. He called to Pika and, turning away, felt his anxiety replaced by relief.


	2. A Night to Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Gold crashes the formal event he so RUDELY wasn't invited to and mild shipping moments occur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics are not working right for this chapter. If anyone knows how to fix this that would be sincerely appreciated!

The turnout at the gala was impressive. Lead officials from all three hosting regions and notable citizens from all around were present. The convention manor was breathtakingly huge and comfortably held people, kitchen, dining accommodations, and dance floor with room to spare. Red and Yellow sat together at one of the formal round dining tables, waiting for their friends Blue and Green to show up. As they waited, Red let his eyes wander across the room. All of the Gym leaders had been invited, and most had been able to come. He’d greeted Blaine when he and Yellow first arrived, and now he spotted Erika off to one side, casually surveying the room. Brock and Misty were chatting animatedly at their own table, while Morty hung back near Silver and Crys. It had been good to greet his friends again. They all lived so far apart and getting together like this was hard. Red kept a wary eye on Lt. Surge and Sabrina for the first portion of the night, but he doubted they’d pull anything at a huge function like this. People everywhere were laughing, chatting, and enjoying themselves. 

Red looked over at his date again. She had completely swept his breath away when he had picked her up. She wore a floor-length glimmering yellow dress, and although it was rather unadorned other than some crystal beading at the neckline, its simplicity only enhanced Yellow’s vibrancy, making her all the more beautiful. Its skirt had a slight ballgown poof to it and a thick red-violet ribbon on the waistline. Light, flowy fountain sleeves covered most of her upper arm and a square neckline marked the top of the bodice. Her hair flowed freely down her back in loose curls, smooth and long. Seeing it outside her usual ponytail had surprised him, but most surprising of all was how well the overall look suited her. He’d never really noticed it before, but she was magnificent, _if slightly uncomfortable at being so fancy_ Red thought with a smile. It actually made her even more endearing. He leaned on the table, gazing into her beautiful eyes as she blushed a deep pink.

__When Red had asked her to accompany him, she had thought she’d faint, and she nearly did when he actually picked her up for the gala. He looked so handsome in his crisp deep red- nearly black- suit, and when he had seen her- the way his eyes had lit up with amazement- she couldn't help but hope that he liked her just as much as she adored him._ _

__She glanced away from Red, looking to the entrance for their friends. A smile spread across her face when she actually saw them and she pushed herself quickly out of her seat to get a better look._ _

__“Red, I think they’re here!” she smiled._ _

__Red stood up as well, looking towards the entrance. He did a double take. Why were Blue and Green... walking in together… with linked arms… and color-coordinated formal attire? And what was that cocky grin on Green’s lips for?_ _

__Yellow couldn’t believe her eyes. Green had actually gotten Blue to go with her! She had suspected her friend was planning something the instant they had gotten their invites, but this was completely unexpected. Blue… taking Green… on a date?_ _

__Green was in a gorgeous, floor-length sheath dress with thin off-shoulder sleeves and a sweetheart neckline. The wrap-style bodice was her signature black while the skirt was an astoundingly deep blue and had a slit on the right side that ended a bit above her knee. Her hair was done up in a fancy bun. The long diamond earrings and brilliant smile completed Green’s whole ensemble. Blue’s hair had been tamed into a neater version of his normal spiky mop. His classic black suit and his blue shirt matched Green’s look perfectly. The couple turned heads as they entered. Everyone watching had to admit that not only did they look glamorously incredible, but they looked like the perfect pair together. Green soaked in the attention with smug glee while Blue’s princely stoic expression betrayed nothing._ _

__The couple approached the table and Green took serious satisfaction from Red and Yellow’s speechlessness. Half the fun of organizing intrigues like this was the reaction, after all._ _

__“What?” She asked innocently, leaning slightly into her partner with a challenging smirk. Blue lightly scoffed in response, a hint of a smile playing on the edge of his lips._ _

__Dropping her arm, he guided her gentlemanly toward the table. Blue pulled her chair out for her, and Green took her seat. He sat down in the seat beside her and said matter-of-factly, looking impatiently up at his shocked (and still standing) friends,_ _

__“Sit down. They’re never going to serve us with you two standing there like deerling in headlights.”_ _

__

__As the dining portion of the night wore away, people began to take to the dance floor and mill about. Suddenly, a loud ruckus came from the entryway, drawing everyone’s attention. A teenage boy was trying to break through the security blockade. The armed guards were trying restrain him when he burst through their defenses, throwing his body into the air to get past the doorway. They caught him before he touched ground and shoved him back out of the room. Most guests were on their feet by this point, craning their heads to try to see what was happening._ _

__“Gold?!” Crystal caught a glimpse of the intruder’s face and stepped up onto a chair to get a better look over the crowd of standing, confused guests._ _

__“That’s Gold?” Silver asked, looking up at his friend’s face as she peered over the crowd in concentration. If it was, he honestly wouldn’t be surprised._ _

__“I think so. I’m going to go check it out regardless.” She said, as Silver held up a hand and she took it, letting him help her down from her lookout position on the chair. She marched purposefully across the room toward the ongoing ruckus at the entrance. As she approached the commotion, she heard heated yelling. Upon arrival she found her suspicions had been correct._ _

__“Gold!” she called, pushing through the wall of enforcement, “What do you think you’re doing?!”_ _

__Gold stopped mid- red-faced holler, turning immediately to Crys, a smile instantly spreading onto his face._ _

__“Crys, dear! Why did you go in without me?!” He swooped over, charm ablazing, and wrapped his arm around her waist, sidling close up to her._ _

__“Gold, what are yo-”_ _

__“I TRIED to tell them that I was your date tonight, but they didn’t believe me!” Gold said with heavy victimization, shooting a glare in the direction of the security guards who scowled back at him._ _

__“You can’t ask someone to an event you weren't invited to. And we don’t believe for an instant that a nice lady like Crystal here asked you to this gala.”_ _

__“Oh, but she did!” Gold affirmed, nodding furiously. Crys raised an eyebrow as the guard turned to her._ _

__“Miss?” Crys looked at Gold, who, still watching the guard, murmured out of the side of his giant fake smile, _If I don’t go in through the front doors with you, I go in through the window on the back of a flaming Typhlosion_.__

____“He’s with me.” Crys said suddenly, plastering on a smile big enough to match Gold’s. She knew he was dead serious. Gold might be a nonchalant joker most of the time, but he was good at keeping his word when it came to dumb stuff like this._ _ _ _

____“My apologies then, ma’am. Go on in.”_ _ _ _

____As Crystal pulled Gold through the doors, the guard scowled at the expression of unadulterated vindication that adorned the young man’s face._ _ _ _

____“Come, my darling, I’m hungry. Food.”_ _ _ _

____“I’m not your darling, Gold. This isn’t a date, this is me saving your behind.”_ _ _ _

____“It’s a date. You told the guard I was ‘with you’, and I don’t want to turn you into a liar.” Gold reasoned cockily. Crys sighed as they walked up to Silver, who was finishing up his meal while waiting for them to approach._ _ _ _

____“Hey Sil! Can you BELIEVE those guys?! They wouldn’t let me in!”_ _ _ _

____“You didn’t have an invitation and you attacked them, Gold. I can believe it.” Silver responded without looking up from his final bites. Gold just scoffed and continued,_ _ _ _

____“But they did let me in when they realized I was Crys’ date.” Silver paused, sat back in his chair, placed his silverware down, and looked up at the two with a raised eyebrow._ _ _ _

____“It was either claim him or wait for him to do something REALLY stupid!” Crys corrected._ _ _ _

____“You mean break through the windows riding aflame atop a leaping Typhlosion like a kid on a Merry-Go-Round?” Silver asked dryly._ _ _ _

____“See, Silver gets it! It would’ve been awesome. And a just consequence for restraining me. Come my date, food.”_ _ _ _

____Crys just sighed in resignation as Silver’s eyebrows narrowed the barest amount._ _ _ _


	3. A Dance Competition?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the shipping picks up much more, and Gold gets a fabulous idea to entertain himself at Blue's expense ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallelujah italics are working!

Yellow couldn’t help giggling at the scene Gold had made. He could be so rash sometimes, but she knew he was a first-class trainer, and an even better friend.

Red let out a puff of air as they both sat down, satisfied now that the situation was under control, and he watched Gold and Crys make their way over to Silver. He couldn’t help laughing at his pupil. Gold’s insane energy made him invaluable in battle, and it was one of the things Red liked most about him, though sometimes that vibrant energy got him into trouble in the social setting.

The dancing resumed as if nothing had happened. Red glanced over at Yellow who’d already finished her food and was watching the waltzing dancers with interest.

“Hey Yellow, you wanna, I dunno, dance?”

“Y-yeah! Sure Red!” Yellow jumped, startled out of her thoughts, and turned to him with a smile. She hastily stood up, managing a graceful curtsy, as Red, sliding a hand around her waist, swept her off to the heart of the dance floor.

Yellow sucked in a nervous breath as she and Red began dancing across the floor. She was so close to him, but despite being in Red’s arms and dancing with him in front of so many people, she felt strangely at ease. Red spun her through an underarm turn and she let herself feel the music. When she swung back into his arms her heart leaped at Red’s enchanting smile. It rocked her world, and she knew she’d remember the moment forever. It wasn't physically possible for a girl to feel as enchanted as she did in this moment, dancing with the boy who had swept her off her feet all those years ago when she was a child.

Yellow let out a spritely laugh as Red led her through another step, “You’re pretty good at this Red,” she commented, amazed at the way he was able to lead her about the floor.

He responded with a shy shake of his head, a slight blush coming to his cheeks. “Nah. I just know the basics.”

They danced in silence for a few more steps.

“Red?”

“Yeah?”

“I-I just wanted to say thanks.” Yellow blushed a deep red, “For inviting me tonight.”

Red grinned back, “No problem! It’s been a lot of fun.”

Yellow was smiling so much. He’d never seen her enjoying herself like this before. Red found himself wanting the music to never end, if only to keep her smiling like this. He’d always cherished her as a close friend but this... It was weirdly familiar, but also kind of new.

**********

Green stared after them wistfully, watching as they spun around the dance floor, blushing and laughing. _Get together already_ , she thought to herself. They’d been like this for years, crushing on each other without actually doing or saying anything about it. She was pretty sure the entire league had been placing bets on when the two would finally get together. Regardless, she was appreciating the opportunity to ship them in such an intimate setting. She turned to Blue, who was just chilling out beside her.

“Let’s dance.”

“No.”

“But Bluuueeee!”

“No. I don’t dance.”

“I can show you how!”

“You can’t show me how to dance.”

“Dance with me, come on!”

“Not a chance. No.”

“I’m sure you can dance, Blue.”

“I can. But I don’t.”

Green harrumphed, glancing towards the mass of people, where she saw Ruby spinning Sapphire around like a romantic professional.

“I’m starting to think you’re not very good at dancing.” She prodded.

Blue glanced over at his date, internally sighing. He uncharacteristically resigned himself to her game of manipulation. He knew she’d make him dance eventually, and he figured it might as well be now. Pesky woman. “Oh, I’m very good.”

Green smiled, catching his subtle agreement. “Not as good as Ruby I bet” she said, pointing into the throng of dancers. Blue looked out over the dance floor, spotting the young dexholders.

“Oh I could out-dance that kid in my sleep.”

“Show me.” Green whispered, guiding Blue’s face back to look her in the eye with the tips of her fingers. Blue smirked back, and she knew she’d won. In one smooth, elegant move, Blue stood, pulled a grinning Green from her chair, spun her twice, and dipped her low to the ground before stepping off with professional grace onto the dance floor.

Green’s eyes widened slightly as Blue led her into dance position and started smoothly spinning her around the room. _He really IS good,_ she thought, somewhat startled. Blue smirked slightly as he led her smoothly into open rolls, enjoying getting the better of Green for once. Green didn’t really know what she was doing, but, it turned out she didn’t need to. Blue was so strong and sure in his movements that she was able to follow with ease as he swept her first into a pivot then a cross-step. _If only it could be like this more often.._ she thought with a wistful smile as she let herself be carried away into the music.

**********

Gold nearly spat out his fondue when he noticed Blue sweeping Green across the floor in, admittedly, probably the most impressive display of dancing he had ever seen in his life. Coughing down food and surprise, he looked around for the others, for someone to revel in this with. He spotted Ruby chatting with his girl Sapphire across the room by the giant glass windows and a smile spread across his face.

**********

“Hey prissy boy. Wild girl. Enjoying the party?”

“Hmm?” Ruby and Sapphire turned to the veteran dexholder. “Yeah, it’s been pretty fun.”

“I saw you dancing.” Gold said suavely. “You’re pretty good, but I think there’s someone who’s got you beat on skills, boy.”

“What?” Ruby said in confusion, a bit startled. Some part of him knew Gold was riling him up, and it was working. “I think you’re mistaken. I’m the best dancer in the Pokémon League.”

Gold raised an eyebrow and, stepping aside to give the two a view of the dancers whom he had previously been blocking, pointed with his thumb over his shoulder. His smirk grew wider when he saw how Ruby bristled. The dude might not look it, but he was fiercely competitive and he had the skills to back it up. Ruby hated being second-best, something Gold had found he enjoyed taking advantage of on occasion.

Ruby grabbed Sapphire’s wrist, pulling her away from the giant floor-to-ceiling windows they had been chatting by, and made a beeline for Blue and Green, who had just sat down at their table to rest and socialize.

“Ruuubbbyyyyy…” she hissed as he dragged her across the room. Gold turned to watch them and smiled, rather pleased with himself. Across the room, he saw Crystal was chatting with Silver and Emerald. She happened to look over at precisely the right moment and their eyes locked. Crys saw his cocky smirk and he couldn’t help but laugh at the _what-did-you-do_ look she gave him. He pointed towards the speeding Ruby and her eyes followed. When she returned eye contact, he shrugged before taking a bow and mouthing _Too late to stop me to her._ She then mouthed back with just as much sass, _This is why you don’t get invited to things._ He chuckled, a sudden twinge of annoyance hitting him, and, shaking his head, broke the eye contact. His fists clenched lightly, _Why wasn’t I invited?_ He looked back across the room to see Ruby already annoying Blue marvelously and relaxed slightly, grinning to himself.

“This’ll be comedy GOLD.”

“Very amusing.” Gold looked for the voice that had spoken and saw Professor Oak standing at his right, observing the spectacle that Gold had set off.

“Hey Prof. What’s been up with you?”

“Not much, not much. I heard you caused some trouble at the door.”

“So I did. Speaking of which,” Gold began, turning to look at the Professor and folding his arms defensively, “I’m curious. Why didn't I get invited?”

**********

“I challenge you to a dance contest!” Ruby cried, slamming his hands on the table and peering intently at Blue. Blue didn’t even flinch, just slowly looked up at him, uninterested and slightly annoyed at the rude interruption and random, out-of-place request.

“What do you think you’re doing? This event has had enough excitement without you pounding across the whole evening.” Ruby had the decency to apologise hastily before Blue continued, “and I’m not going to participate in a dance contest. It’s stupid and I’m clearly talking to someone right now.”

“Don’t you want to prove you’re the best?” Ruby goaded.

“Not really, no.” Blue had been “manipulated” enough for one day and he didn't like showing off like that too often. He was content being the no-nonsense trainer of the group. The only reason he had danced earlier was because he knew it would make Green smile. However obnoxious she may be, this was her night.

Ruby huffed, about to argue further.

“No.” Blue cut him off.

Green pursed her lips, observing the exchange with interest. Honestly, unlike Blue, she DID want to prove he was the best. _I got him to dance once,_ she figured, _I can do it again,_. She leaned over and whispered something into Blue’s ear. His eyebrow raised and he looked at her bemusedly, before whispering something back to her, slightly shaking his head. Red and Yellow sat across from the pair, looks of mild half-confusion, half-amusement plastered on their faces while their friends bridged the gap between each other, having a fast-paced discussion in whispers, faces side by side, speaking into each other’s ears. With one final whisper, Blue and Green both smirked and stood up. Green leaned her elbow on Blue’s shoulder as he spared a slight eye roll.

“We’re in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My little sister and I always joke about Blue and hidden talents he may have. The idea that he's actually a phenomenal dancer is one of her favorites so we had to include it XD
> 
> (We also headcanon that only Green can get Blue to do things like this lol)
> 
> What did she say to him to convince him? ;) Well I can say he certainly wouldn't say no to a promise from her to stop being pesky for a defined amount of time ;) Or perhaps something else


	4. A Night to Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the waltz competition commences, adorable shipping occurs, and there are wonderful bonding moments between friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sis made me be very descriptive with the dance scene since I do ballroom. This chapter was TONS of fun for both of us to write XD I hope you enjoy!

Just as Blue led Green out into the line of dance to meet Ruby’s challenge, the music shifted to an energetic waltz. The other dancers seemed to edge away from the contestants. Everyone in the room knew the dexholders well, whether through stories or personal relationships. They all had defined reputations and had made their lasting mark on the Pokémon world. Something was going down. The tense bolt that ran down Ruby’s shoulders and back, the calm confidence radiating around Blue and Green, the nervousness plastered on Sapphire’s face all spoke it.

A circle formed around them, with spectators eagerly lining the outside edge, watching curiously to see what was going on. Most had never seen these legends before in person. Blue held out a hand and Green took it, letting him swing her around his body to enter a dancing position, and the crowd took in a gasp. So simple a motion, but so perfect an execution. Ruby followed suite, inviting Sapphire to dance with impressive presence and grace, leading her smoothly into dance position. The music picked up and, like intricate clockwork, both couples simultaneously began to sweep across the floor from opposite ends of the ballroom.

Sapphire felt the most out of her element, but Ruby’s skill was such that so far she was faring as well as Green. She was suddenly glad he had insisted upon teaching her some dance moves in their clubhouse a few weeks prior. He led her cleanly through several complicated steps to a burst of applause from the awed audience. Despite her worries and her fears, dancing with Ruby was one of the easiest things she had ever done. They were so close and his competitive energy fired her up. She loved it when he got like this, so determined, so confident. She would win this, _for Ruby._ She smiled as he took her through another turn, allowing her heightened energy to help her lift her head and form as the music flowed between them. Ruby’s talent and impeccable form kept him even with Blue at first, but as the dance wore on the true level of Blue’s skill became more and more apparent, until the entire room’s attention was absorbed in watching the dancers, and the awe of the audience was almost palpable.

Those who knew Blue on a more personal level were stunned as they watched him and Green glide across the floor, so perfectly connected and in sync that it was as if they were one being. Green seemed to have more experience than Sapphire, but the skill of both girls paled in comparison to that of the men who led them through each step. Blue’s friends were half amused, half shocked. Not even Red, who knew him best, had known that Blue had the skills of a champion dancer. Blue was more than just elegant- he was grace and power personified. The tone and connection between him and Green was electric, and the warmth and charm emanating from both of them was tangible. He led her cleanly across the floor without a single break or disconnected motion to disrupt their seamless flow and momentum. Each intricate step was executed flawlessly by him, and Green’s lift and form fed perfectly off of his skill and energy. They were truly stunning to behold.

The competition was fierce and the crowd was ecstatic. The dexholders and gym leaders were thoroughly enjoying this uncharacteristic display by their friends. It was close, but by the end, it was clear who was the winner. Both couples bowed to thunderous applause from a crowd who receeded into excited whispering about the two pairs. The brightest smiles and warmest outpourings were directed towards Blue and Green who accepted the unspoken championship.

Green was grinning. Blue looked over at the slightly dumbstruck Ruby, a bit of his inner cockiness leaking through his gentlemanly persona, and smiled knowingly. Ruby met Blue’s gaze with a dumbstruck look that gradually morphed into the grin of a champion. Near the end of their competition, Ruby had accepted failure. Blue was amazing at his craft. It was fun while it lasted and Ruby wouldn’t have asked to lose to anyone lesser a man than Blue. Looking back to his own date, he saw she was just as tired out as he was. Dancing was HARD. Much harder than people realized.

With a spark in his eyes, Ruby set off towards Blue at a brisk pace, his determination fueling him with energy. Sapphire was at a loss as she set off after him, a tinge of firece annoyance flashing through her. _Hadn’t he bugged the seniors enough already?_

“Blue! You were… really, really incredible!”

“Yes he was!” Green agreed, coming around to stand by Blue, his arm still around her waist holding her to him. Blue looked pleased with his performance, but not braggingly so.

“Ruby, don’t bug him! Give them a break, okay?” Sapphire scolded, arms folded and eyes blazing with warning.

“It’s fine, Sapphire! Blue you HAVE to teach me how to dance like that! Please!”

“Ruby! You already know how to dance!” Sapphire gasped.

“Not like that I don’t! Please?!” Blue looked at Green for a moment before raising an eyebrow at the frantic Ruby whose eyes were glinting with a fierce fire.

“Ruby! Come on.” It was Sapphire’s turn to drag Ruby, and she pulled him away from the senior dexholders. “We’ve caused them enough trouble. Let’s just take a breather, okay?”

“Fine. I’ll get him to teach me eventually, just you wait.”

“I’m sure you’ll try. But later Ruby. Later.”

Green leaned into her partner with a smile as she watched Sapphire drag the reluctant Ruby away. “Blue, you know what all this means, right?”

“Enlighten me.”

“The whole world knows your secret now!”

“Not necessarily. Not the whole world.”

“Gold was filming it.”

Blue sighed, but couldn’t help a light smile. It had been worth it, and nothing could ruin that moment for him- not even more of Gold’s antics. “Of course he was. Any chance I could bribe him not to share it?”

“No shot. I had Sil film it too. If Gold doesn’t make it go viral, I will!” Green laughed, flicking her date’s nose. Blue would’ve wrapped an arm around her and coyly drawn her in, but he suddenly realized his arm was already around her waist, holding her as close as she could get to him. Instead he just squeezed her tightly for a moment. _Interesting..._

“I’ll just have you keep an eye on you then.”

“You can try. Don’t expect to succeed!”

“I never know what to expect with you.”

“That’s what makes it fun, dear!” Green chirped. Blue only scoffed.

“Pesky woman.”

“You like it that way.”

“Not really.”

**********

“Ruby?”

“Hmm?” Sapphire and Ruby were taking a break after the commotion of their dance contest by the buffet table.

“I’m sorry if I- if I made you lose the dance... thing.” Any day of the week she could romp around the woods and identify wild pokémon without a problem, but in all her years of learning the fine arts never entered her mind until Ruby came along and ruined her cool with his courageous, slick beauty. She’d never danced like that before. She didn’t really dance in general. It was breathtaking to whirl around the floor in the arms of her partner, her friend, her crush. Although she felt bad and took responsibility for Ruby’s loss, she was glad he had held her close when he challenged Blue in the first place. Amidst her nerves the two had shared a special connection. His eyes had been a gateway to conversation. Every moment that Ruby wasn’t pretending he was an amnesic idiot was a moment she appreciated greatly. Especially if he was holding her to him.

“What? No! Blue might’ve won, but I wouldn't want to have danced with anyone but you.” Ruby remarked off-handedly, straightening his hat. Honestly, the fact they had let him in with his hat on like that was astonishing in its own right, but… did he just…? Sapphire smirked a bit.

“Really? Anyone but me?”

“Huh? You want some punch?”

“Ruby, I swear!”

**********

“But I still don't see why he wouldn’t have received an invitation! It’s baffling, and it's not okay.” Crys was bouncing her concern off Silver, who was playing the role of the faithful friend. He liked that Crys came to him when she was worried.

“It is a bit out of line. He may oftentimes be… eccentrically egotistical and even immature… but he’s played a pivotal role in saving all three regions- more than once- and he knows how to take care of things that others wouldn’t, as well as be responsible enough if the situation calls for it.” As much as he found himself uncharacteristically yearning to be the subject of Crys’ worry, Silver couldn't bear to say a bad word about his brother- or at least the hero who was the closest thing he had to a brother.

“He mentioned being out on business. Do you think they didn't expect him to return in time?”

“I’m not sure. He has a good enough relationship with the league, last I checked. you’d think they’d be able to communicate with him.”

“Knowing Gold, he might not have asked. He must’ve had other things on his mind.”

Silver shook his head in mild disagreement. “I don’t know. Gold’s the kind of person who cashes in his victimization for explanations.”

“Did he return early? Were they going to send him out again so soon? Is that why? Something doesn't seem right.”

“What probably happened,” Silver suggested, “was that Gold felt like making a point. He’s been on lead for a lot of investigations lately, even though he’s not strictly International Police. This one was probably a big one and he was kind of in a cruddy mood when he was talking to me about it. I think the whole mission came up without leads. So he’s a bit peeved because it was a long mission, and then to not be treated with an invite due to an assumption…”

“I think you’re right Silver. It still makes me a bit mad, but I guess Gold’s okay now.” Crys decided. Silver was about to reach his hand out to further comfort her when Gold popped up out of nowhere and pulled her away. Joyfully and rather pleased with himself, he pulled her into a dancing position.

“The dance contest is over and now it’s our turn to have a go at it!” Gold laughed as he swung her off into the mass, perfectly in sync with the orchestra. She didn’t look back, swept away by the other boy and his charm.

“Is it normal to feel this way?” Silver murmured to no one as he stared blankly at Gold and Crystal as they danced around the floor, full of laughter and fun.

“Jealousy?” Blue clarified. Silver hadn’t realized he had spoken aloud, let alone found his way over beside his mentor. Silver looked to Blue, slightly startled at the response itself, but mainly startled at the truthfulness of it.

“Is that it? Is it wrong to feel this… anger… when my friends are so happy?” Silver hadn’t even realized how conflicted he was about it all until this moment, watching Crys dance with Gold, watching her laugh at him, watching him charm her away.

“Only if you fester it. Or worse, act upon it. It wouldn't be wise to let jealousy stay in you too long. Channel it into another form. Don’t get mad, get brilliant.” Silver looked over at Blue. The man may be aloof, but he was very wise, and tried his best to look out for his friends. Did he perceive how much Crystal was beginning to mean to Silver? Blue made eye contact.

“If you want her, then do something about it. Show her you like her.” Blue advised before walking away to find his own date for the night. Pondering for a bit longer, it became epiphanically clear that Blue’s advice was advice he needed to heed. _Deep breaths, Silver. Deep breaths_ , he thought.

**********

“May I cut in?” Silver asked, making his way slowly up to his friends.

“Sure, buddy!” Gold smiled, giving Crys one last spin, before passing her off to Silver. He then vanished off to who-knows-where, probably to flirt with another girl. Silver nervously pulled at his shirt collar before assuming a waltzing position with the lady who had recently become the catalyst for his nervousness.

“You look nice.” He said softly.

“Thanks. You too.” The atmosphere was unnaturally awkward between them as they swayed back and forth, stepping lamely to the music.

“Crys, I… I just… I just really wanted to tell you that I do think you’re awesome.” It looked almost painful for him to say it, as if he thought the world would crack in two beneath his feet.

“Well, I think you’re awesome too Silver.” She said with a smile as she spun herself out from his grasp, under his arm, and back to him. His head shook back and forth slightly as he looked down at his feet, his cheeks shifting to an odd shade of red. The blush crept up his cheekbones and began snaking across his face.

“No. I-”

“Shh! Silver, of course you’re awesome! You’re brave- albeit a bit reckless- and caring and sweet.”

“Crys I-”

“Don’t doubt yourself! You are amazing!”

“I know, but I-”

“Is this about a mission? Whatever you’re assigned to do, you’ll be able to do, I-”

“Crys! Silver cut her off, raising his voice, practically shaking with desperation. “I wanted to know if you’d go out with me! Like, on an actual date!” The duo stopped dancing, Crystal’s expression strangely unreadable. Suddenly, Silver got very nervous. “You don’t have to! I mean, if you don’t want to then…” he stumbled over his words in panic.

“Sil,” she held a finger to his lips, silencing him. She leaned in and gave him a peck on the cheek before brushing back an imaginary lock of hair, her fingers lightly grazing across his face. “I would love to.”

His breath caught in his throat and thick heat burst upon his cheeks. Crys couldn’t help but giggle at his dumbstruck face. He was usually so stoic and guarded, it was fun when she managed to catch him off guard. Suddenly, a true smile took over his lips and he lifted her above his head, high in the air, spinning her around once before setting her down again. Surprised, she laughed even harder as Silver set them back into the rhythm of the music and the step of dance.

Unseen by either of them, on the other side of the room, a smile played at the edges of Blue’s lips as he whispered something to Green whose eyes lit up as she let out a girlish squeal of excitement.

**********

“Yellow, you have something… on your cheek.” Red commented, reaching a hand out to Yellow’s cheek and brushing his fingers in an arc across her cheekbone. She had to stop herself from startling backwards and she felt a blush start to hit.

“Ha, I think it’s chocolate.” Red smiled. Yellow smiled back with a short giggle when her date’s eyebrows furrowed a bit as he repositioned around her, trying to rub the chocolate smear off her cheek but only managing to make it worse. _He was such a dork sometimes!_

“One sec, lemme get you a napkin!” He said, stepping around her on a mission to rescue her from the chocolate smear and she couldn't help but laugh to herself even as she knew her face was beet red. Her blush got a bit bigger as his hand trailed down from her cheek, ghosting across her arm as he set off to find her a napkin. The entire night had been so wonderful it was making her head spin. It was more than she had dreamed, and she knew she’d be replaying it in her head for weeks to come. Red returned with a napkin, lightly soaked in water at one edge and proceeded to tackle his challenge.

“There!” Red grinned triumphantly as he put the napkin on the table, “Perfect.” He stopped suddenly, an odd expression on his face. _Perfect..._

_Oh great._ If Yellow thought she was blushing before, it was nothing compared to now as her nerves skyrocketed making her giggle slightly. But Red laughed too, happy to make her laugh and see her smile. It was strange this feeling, but not unpleasant at all. _Maybe he’d explore it a little more later..._

“Alright ladies, gentlemen, and distinguished guests, this will be our last dance of the night. And thank you for a wonderful evening.” The Johto Chairman smiled as he sat back down and a slow waltz began to play.

Red stood up and bowed towards Yellow, extending his hand to her with a smile, “Shall we?”

Yellow giggled as she took his hand, “We shall.” And he swept her away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally at the end of this little story! Thank you so much to anyone who read this, I hope to please you with more fun in this series. Greater drama, fluff, and finally a bit of good angst are on their way ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading Oh my gumdrops! This is gonna (eventually) be a wild ride once we get beyond this fic ;) Have fun and don't be afraid to ask questions or give feedback!


End file.
